The Ditto Files
by VirtualPlay
Summary: A redoing of an old fanfic (on another username). Chapter 3: Looks like the Ditto DNA didn't work quite as well as they had hoped. - PG-13 for violence and sexual innuendoes.
1. It begins

1. It Begins  
~~~~~~~~  
  
No! Let me go! The man struggled within the grasp of two stronger men. He tried pleading again. Please! It's not what it looks like! But his efforts were in vain. The two men only grabbed harder, continuing down the long white hallway.  
  
You thought you could get away with escaping, huh? a younger man of about twenty stood in the path. His hair was a dark brown color, and his bright blue eyes flashed with excitement as they scanned the man. He, as well as the other three men, was wearing a uniform of black pants and a black shirt, with black boots to match. But he held more power, for he was the Admin of the Team Gen complex.  
  
He stopped in front of where the two Grunts were dragging the man who had once pledged loyalty to Team Gen. The Grunts pushed the man down so he was kneeling to the Admin. You realize we're not changing our minds about you, the Admin said with a cool air. So why don't you tell me: what changed your mind?  
  
Realizing his situation was hopeless, the man went for broke. Because you're a heartless bastard, that's why. He started seething with rage, but the Grunts managed to restrain him. Experimenting on Pokémon I don't mind. Creating new ones, fine; they're only beasts, I don't care. But now you're planning on experimenting on humans? Why? What the Hell do you plan on gaining from this?  
  
Ditto, my friend, the Admin said, sneering at the man. We're after Ditto, and we're going to get them no matter what the cost. A sudden thought struck him. Smiling evilly, he said, Take him to The Room.' Let's see how he likes it.  
  
The man blanched. No! Please! Anything but that! but still the Grunts dragged him past the Admin and further down the hall. The Grunts reached a door and opened it, pulling the man, kicking and screaming, inside.  
  
The room was a simple one. Pretty much a white cylinder, it was about 20 feet in diameter and 40 feet tall. At the top was a glass dome, where other Team Gen members were. In the middle of the room was a single chair, like the kind in a dentist's office. Quickly the Grunts strapped the man to the chair. One of them pulled out a needle from under the chair. It was connected to a tube under the floor.  
  
By now the Admin had climbed the stairs and was looking down into the room through the glass dome. Leaning on an unattended computer panel, he saw one of the Grunts, the one with the needle, look up. Showing his teeth slightly, the Admin gave the okay signal. Quick as a flash, the needle went into the man's arm. If the glass hadn't been soundproofed, the Admin would've heard the screaming as the man's DNA began to burn within him.  
  
inserting the Ditto DNA was a stroke of genius, the Admin said to himself. I must be sure to promote that scientist. He looked down again and saw the body dissolving, becoming a pink blob as the black clothes fell around it. Soon the transformation was complete, and a Ditto now sat in the chair, completely dazed.  
  
The Admin was turning to leave when he noticed a strange quivering coming from the Ditto. Leaning forward to see better he watched, with slight horror, as the jelly body suddenly exploded, sending a watery substance all over the room, including the nearby Grunts.  
  
the Admin said, not very concerned at all. Well, nobody said it was perfect. I'll just have to make sure Seymour gets the formula right the second time. With that he turned on his heel and walked to the hallway, headed for the lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I-I'm sorry, sirI don't know what went wrong, the scientist sputtered out. He was dressed in all black as well, but he also had a large white lab coat over it. I'll get a new one out in an-an hour, just be p-patient. He hurried around, furiously checking computers over.  
  
Please, Seymour, the Admin said calmly, sitting on one of the lab tables. It wasn't like we lost a Ditto we already had. I'm simply asking you to revise the formula. It shouldn't be hard for a braniac like yourself, now should it? The Admin smirked, knowing how to play on others' egos.  
  
Seymour stopped, his breath returning to normal. He felt a swell in his chest and said, proudly, You're right, sir. How long until you need it done?  
  
About this time tomorrow. The Admin said, standing up. He turned to leave, saying, No rush, just perfection. But if you don't get it right _this_ time he cast a menacing glance backwards, letting the threat hang.  
  
I understand sir, Seymour said, his throat almost catching.  
  
the Admin said, a little too happily. This time tomorrow, Seymour. I'm waiting to see your brilliance shine. And with that he was gone, out the door.  
  
Seymour didn't sleep that night. He _would_ have that formula done by tomorrow, and refused to sleep at all until the formula was in the hands of the Admin.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So, any ideas? the Admin asked to his group of Executives. The 4 men and 2 women in the conference room had been discussing where to get more test subjects for the past half hour. Unfortunately, they had come up with nothing.  
  
No idea at all? the Admin looked at all of them. Are you sure none of you want to, perhaps, _volunteer_ with another display of disloyalty? The five other people looked horrorstruck at him, as if the idea would never cross their minds. Just joking, the Admin said a few seconds later, with a slight chuckle.  
  
One of the female Execs stood up, adjusting her short skirt and navel-revealing shirt (a guy designed the uniforms, can't you tell?) before speaking up. Sir, what about kids?  
  
What about them? the Admin asked, intrigued.  
  
The Exec continued. Well, they're young. They might be more gullible. They might not ask as many questions. And also, a lot of people are saying how annoying kids are these days. She smiled nervously as she sat down.  
  
so we want to get kids here, the Admin said, leaning back in his chair. Now how do we get them? That's the question. The words had barely left his mouth when another Exec stood up.  
  
he said, we could lure them in with an ad campaign or something like that. His eyes glazed over slightly, and he put his hands up as if displaying a large sign. 'Be what you want to be.' His eyes snapped to refocus on the Admin. It's a perfect plan, sir.  
  
I like it the Admin said. Get posters out immediately. Tell them to arrive at the Waiting Room' tomorrow at this time he checked his watch, one in the afternoon. Dismissed. With that everyone left the room, their hopes high.


	2. They are recruited

2. They are recruited  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Be what you want to be, I read the poster on the telephone pole out loud. The bright yellow words made me think. My life was pretty boring; I desperately needed a change. I could easily see in the yearbook: Mike Rampart — Most likely to be bored for life.' I sighed, looking at the poster again.  
  
That's not too far away, I said to myself, looking at the address. Meeting time is one in the afternoon, meaning I have I looked at my watch, about half an hour to get there. Plenty of time. I started walking in the direction of the building, putting my sunglasses back over my green eyes. I ran a hand quickly through my short, brown hair before I decided to run the rest of the way to the building.  
  
I was the first one there, at quarter to one. The white building had a grate, which appeared to be the only entrance, and next to it a blackened window. I looked in the window and saw my reflection staring back, with the same gray T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. I went back to walking around.  
  
At ten minutes to one, I saw a guy I knew from school walk over; Mark Caston, clad in his usual loose T-shirt (red, today) and overly-baggy blue jeans (you could see his boxers), was one of the more jock-ish people. He was tall, very muscular, with black hair and eyes dark enough they looked black also. A grade lower than me, he played on every sports team he had time for. What he was doing here I had no clue. I grunted out a greeting, which he responded to in kind.  
  
Two others showed up just on time, both girls from my grade. The first I recognized as Kathy Derose. Her butt-long blond hair and bright blue eyes were quite beautiful, and her larger-than-average breasts caught the attention of many guys. (Sure enough, Mark was eyeing her hungrily.) She was currently wearing a bright blue skirt that went halfway down her thigh, and a matching color baby-doll style T-shirt that, due to her large bust, barely reached down to her navel.  
  
The other girl, Sara Rayes, was the opposite of Kathy, in terms of appearance. She was smaller in almost every respect, save the length of her clothes (although her shoes were smaller). Her hair was chin length and brown, matching her eyes. She was also a good half-foot shorter than Kathy, or about a foot shorter than me (I was around 6 feet tall). She wore jeans, a Growlithe T-shirt with short sleeves, and white sneakers with red stripes. Her shirt also reached the top of her pants, unlike Kathy's shirt; I'll let you guess as to the reason. Both Kathy and Sara were happy and exciteable, and both gave me a warmer greeting than the grunt Mark did.  
  
My watch beeped twice, indicating one o'clock was here. As if on cue with my watch, the grate started to rise slowly. When it was all the way up, a man walked out. He was dressed all in black, even though it was pretty hot outside. He beckoned us inside. Slowly we went, unsure of what to do otherwise. he said dramatically once we were all inside, to the end of your ordinary lives. He continued forward, towards a regular door. I heard the grate slam behind us, and we all jumped.  
  
The man in black took no notice, however, and simply opened the door in front of us. We were practically thrown into a room that looked like the waiting room of a doctor's or a dentist's office. The man closed the door behind us and went slowly to the door on the other side. He turned around and said, I will let you through one at a time into the Initiation Room' where you will have a simple test done to see if you qualify.  
  
He looked around, and for the first time I noticed his facial details. He had short dark brown hair, although it wasn't as short as mine, and his eyes were bright blue. He looked straight at me and smiled. he said, you can be first, if you like.  
  
I shuddered. There was something about his smile that wasn't quite genuine. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I overlooked it. Maybe because he had given me the choice; _if you like,'_ he had said. Slowly I walked to the door that he was by. He opened it as I got closer, and quickly shut it after I had gone through.  
  
I muttered to myself. I was standing in a plain white cylindrical room. The ceiling went fairly high, and I saw a glass dome at the top. Of course, the most unusual point of the room was the white dentist-style chair in the middle. I noticed another man in black standing next to the chair; I don't know why I didn't see him sooner.  
  
he said without emotion.  
  
What's the dome for? I asked.  
  
he replied automatically. Now sit.  
  
Since there was nothing else to do, I sat in the chair. Almost immediately the man moved, far faster than I could have thought. Within seconds, I found myself strapped onto the chair and unable to move anything but my head. Before I could struggle, I felt a prick in my arm. I looked and saw the man was now sticking a needle in it.  
  
What's going on? I yelled, but I was getting extremely drowsy. The needle must have had some kind of anesthetic or something. My eyes slid out of focus as I felt another needle stuck in me.  
  
Pain! Despite the heavy dose of anesthetic that prevented me from keeping my eyes open, I could clearly feel the second needle's contents. It felt like my body was on fire, burning up and melting away into nothing. First I couldn't feel my fingers, then my toes, then I lost feeling completely to all of my limbs. I screamed for the longest time.  
  
Then I fell unconscious.


	3. It changes them

3. It changes them  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grunt watched, unfazed by the loud screaming, as the boy shrank out of his clothes. His features disappeared, and his body turned pink. Soon, nothing remained of the boy except his clothes and a pink blob. The Ditto was now sleeping heavily, due to the overdose of anesthetic in its system.  
  
The door on the other side of the room opened, and another Grunt came in, carrying a large plastic crate. The first Grunt put the new Ditto in the crate, along with the kid's clothes. "Cell A, he said to the second Grunt, who turned and left the room with the crate, slamming the door as a cue just as the Grunt inside undid the straps.  
  
The first door opened again, and this time the Admin let through the other guy. He looked around, seemingly unsure of what to expect. "Where'd that other kid go?" he asked.  
  
"He passed," the Grunt said simply. "Apparently he enjoyed the test a little too much. Now sit."  
  
Within seconds of him sitting, the Grunt had him strapped as well and was sticking the first needle in again. The guy just sat there, prepared for anything, as the anesthetic slowly numbed his system. The second needle was inserted, and for the longest time the guy tried to hold it in, but eventually he gave way to screaming his lungs out too. His limbs, body, and head all melded into another pink mass, covered by the leftover clothes.  
  
A female Grunt opened the far door this time, also carrying a plastic crate. "Cell B," the first Grunt said, dropping the Ditto and clothes in. She left, slamming the door as well. This time a girl with long blond hair came in. She looked warily at the mostly empty room.  
  
"Do I sit?" she asked hesitantly. The Grunt only nodded. Cautiously the girl got in the chair, careful to keep her hair out of the way. When she was strapped in, she started pushing against the restraints, her mind changed about the idea of joining.  
  
But as the first needle punctured her, her resistance slowed. And when the second needle was inserted, her eyes clenched shut and she screamed louder than the guys had. The Ditto that she became was piled into a crate carried again by the first crate-bearing Grunt, headed for "Cell C."  
  
The last girl was let in after the Grunt had left. She was looking around excitedly, hoping to see what was so thrilling. Her smile drooped slightly as she only saw the plain chair and the man next to it. "Do I sit?" she asked the man as the Admin closed the door. This time, however, the Admin was inside the room.  
  
"Yes," the Grunt said, and the girl practically jumped into the seat.  
  
"Ooh, cool," she said, as the Grunt strapped her in as well. She took the anesthetic well too. But the DNA needle was too much for her, and she screamed as well. But eventually she too became nothing more than a pink blob.  
  
The female Grunt came back with another plastic crate, and the Grunt piled the Ditto and clothes into it, saying, "Cell D."  
  
The Admin pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Have all the posters been removed?"  
  
"Yes, we took them down at one o'clock, like you said," came the reply.  
  
"Good, burn them all. Leave no trace." He then walked over to the Grunt, rubbing inside his ear.  
  
"Tell me," he said. "How can you stand the screaming?" Rather than say anything, the Grunt pulled out two earplugs that had been in his ears. The Admin smirked, "You're a smart one. Have you ever thought of being an Executive?" he continued, as the two of them left the room via the far door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we hafta guard em," the Grunt who had taken the first and third Ditto said. He and the female Grunt who had taken the other Ditto were in a room off of the main hallway a few doors down from The Room.' Along the far wall were about twenty plastic cells, which were basically like the crates the Ditto were carried in, except they were five feet wide and twelve feet tall, and they had a door in the front.  
  
"I dun' see why, though" he continued, looking through the clear plastic at the Ditto that lay there. "Dey look harmless. An' beside, dun' dey on'y, err, change when dey see udder Pokeymun?"  
  
"That's the way _normal_ Ditto are, Jon," the female replied, annoyed. She was piling the clothes that remained in the corner of the room. "But you see, these _aren't_ normal Ditto. We really don't know what they can do. For all we know, they could suddenly Transform into Steelix and destroy the whole complex."  
  
"Oh," Jon said. He sat down in a chair and watched the Ditto move around a little bit for a couple minutes. "Uh, Cassie," he said, suddenly panicked, "do Ditto have arms?"  
  
"Of course not, you big oaf," Cassie said, looking up from her sorting of clothes. "Whatever gave you _that_ ide-yeow!" Cassie jumped back, because she had just noticed the changing as well. The Ditto in Cell A was growing arms, legs, and many other features. Long, golden-blond hair spewed from where a head was forming, slender fingers appeared on the stiffening hands, feet and toes grew out of stumps. Jon looked away as a pair of breasts suddenly popped out of its chest.  
  
"Uh, dey be doin' it in de udder cells, too," he said, noticing the Ditto in Cell B sprout short, silvery hair out of a newly protruding head.  
  
"We've gotta tell the Admin about this," Cassie said, grabbing her walkie-talkie. "Sir!" she screamed into it.  
  
"What is it?" came the annoyed reply.  
  
"It's the Dittothey aren't staying Ditto."  
  
"WHAT?!?" the Admin screamed.  
  
"Well, they're growing arms and legs andKYAA!" Cassie shrieked as the Ditto in Cell B grew more guy features.' "Bring some more clothes, too. I don't think what we have is going to suffice." By now the Ditto in Cell C was also changing to human. Short brown hair had sprouted from the fully formed head.  
  
"Dis is not good," Jon said, as the Ditto in Cell D grew a very defining chest while flaming red hair was spewing out the top of its head. Soon, four fully naked humans were squished in the A through D cells, still knocked out by the anesthetic.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, what the Hell went wrong?!?" the Admin screamed at the scientist.  
  
"Uhh, it was, err, the fact that the anesthetic mixed in with the, uhh, DNA while in the blood, and it, err, messed up" Seymour was white as the lab coat he was trembling in, ""  
  
The Executive screamed with anger. "We need that anesthetic _now_ though! We've gotta knock them out before injecting them since they know not to trust us!"  
  
Seymour fiddled with an idea in his head, "Um, perhaps if we deliver the anesthetic, err, through their lungs it won't, ah, interfere with the DNA assertion proce"  
  
"Try it!" the Admin was in Seymour's face, "Or heads will roll!" With that the Admin left, slamming the lab door on the way out. The bottles in the wall cases rattled slightly. Seymour walked around the lab quickly, his mind in a state somewhere between relief that he wasn't dead yet and panic of making sure he stayed that way.  
  
See, he hadn't known about the kids. He thought that the Admin would find other adults to use. Seymour was apalled that kids were used. But he didn't say anything for fear of being exterminated. Now the kids were trapped and, by the sounds of it, not who they were before. Seymour felt he needed to get them out of there.  
  
He looked at the sealed beakers of pure Ditto DNA that were sitting on the nearby lab table. A quick plan formed in his head. He immediately started to whip up a batch of a new formula that would work how he planned.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The four kids, now fully dressed, were dragged along the hall. The four Grunts took them into a side hall that had many barred cells on one side. A fifth Grunt lifted the bars on one with a remote, and the kids were practically dropped in the cell.  
  
The bars were dropped again, and the Grunts looked briefly at the camera that was fixed across the hall before heading back to the main part of the complex. The camera was pointing into the cell, so that the two boys and two girls who now lay crumpled up in the cell could be watched constantly.


End file.
